The invention relates to a method for reproducing polychrome moving images from an electric video signal sequence.
To reproduce multicoloured or polychrome moving images it is known to simultaneously employ three signal sequences. The simultaneous recording, storage and transmission of a plurality of signal sequences is known to cause substantial technological difficulties and calls for complex apparatus. It has therefore frequently been proposed for the signals required for good colour reproduction to be transmitted successively in time. To avoid flickering and colour distortion it is known to reproduce signals repeatedly. A repeated reproduction obtained through line by line repetition of the three signals required for good colour reproduction corresponds to an image reproduction with a substantially reduced vertical resolution and impaired focusing. Signal repetition with frame by frame repetition of the three signals produces a sharp image with conventional broadcast scanning systems but results in movements which appear to be jerky and causes horizontal drift. Moreover, the apparatus for image reproduction is too complex for domestic use.